


Dream-like

by IjenBlue



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Dom/sub, F/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Smut, Vaginal Sex, reader has OCD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IjenBlue/pseuds/IjenBlue
Relationships: Tsukasa Shishiou/ Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	1. notes

Hello hello there friends!

Your local writer is out of school for the break which means she suddenly has a lot of free time!

I know this may not be what a lot of my followers were expecting to see when I eventually made my grand reappearance after promising a story and then never following up with it but...things happen you dig.

I like Dr.Stone a lot like a lot a lot like a lot. I like want Senku to step on me and call me a filthy anti-vaxer that doesn't deserve his attention. And I don't so yeah. I really really really wanna write some good Dr. Stone shit since there isn't much out there. So without further ado, here are some things to consider and keep in mind while reading the story:

\- I'm usually one for keeping plot the same and inserting my stories before or after the events of the show. However, this story will take place around the same time the show does.

-I have not read the Manga but I plan to do so as I write. Can't get enough of that Senku Di-

-with this in mind, I will not at all be following the plot of the show. It will be pretty close in the beginning chapters but after that, the story will go into uncharted territory. I just can't seem to get into fanfics where the reader is just kinda shoved into the plot it irks my soul so there will be none of that here.

\- this is the first story where the only plan I have mapped out is the reader's personality and her interactions/ relationships with Senku and Tsukasa. Please enjoy this wild mess of a ride.

\- the reader has Obsessive-Compulsive disorder and this is not to be confused with Obsessive-Compulsive Personality Disorder which is characterized as being obsessively neat and extreme perfectionism. OCD is characterized as having obsessive thoughts that then lead to repetitive behavior. An example:

The reader has a 'ritual' where every night before bed, she will walk the perimeter of the room four times while counting out her steps and making sure they land on an even number. The reader's obsessive thoughts are even numbers and so they have repetitive behaviors that lead them to go out of their way to keep even numbers around them.

\- The reader is Senku's sister. She is the biological daughter of Byakuya and was around three when Byakuya adopted Senku. So sadly, Senku will not be impressing you with science and courting you. Very tragic I know.

Uhh... I think that's it. Stan Tsukasa and Senku 💛


	2. What is the diameter of the Sun?

I remember my first day of high school after being homeschooled all my life as being the single worst day of human history. My studies no longer revolved around biology and anatomy, I had to take useless classes like art and gym now.

I also remember my first day of high school to be extremely empty and gray. The school itself made me feel like I was walking through the halls of a video game in its pre-alpha stages. The students looked like unrendered place-holder sprites. The only real presence I could feel was the warmth of a hand squeezing my own.

I was a bit spoiled by my father and brother. Okay...maybe I was spoiled a lot by them since I felt entitled to nearly cry because my seat wasn't next to Senku's. I introduced myself in front of the class alone, despite my pleads for Senku to stand in front of the placeholder sprites and introduce me so I wouldn't have to open my mouth once this year and the next three. Slowly some of the sprite's faces started to render and I was bombarded with smiles and bored looks. I couldn't tell which I appreciated more. All I knew was that I could relax because my homeroom had an even number of students and Senku was one of them.

I wanted to hold Senku's hand all day but he quickly told me to stop that before people get the wrong idea. Who could get the wrong idea about a brother and sister holding hands? We shared all of our classes except two, and so I spent the rest of my first day in the office pleading to have a matching schedule with Senku so I could ease into things. That was shut down quickly and I was forced to attend the two classes every day.

But At least I could follow Senku around for most of the day.

If you couldn't tell already, I am very close with my brother.

I remember the day I became petrified in stone very clearly because Senku was there with me and we were both watching as his childhood friend confessed to his crush. I was holding his hand and we both thought of nothing but how pleasant the wind felt today and how peaceful and tranquil things were as dumb high school kids worried about confessions like they were life sentences.

Then we saw the light and I thought of nothing other than this is the day the aliens were going to invade earth.

"Senku! What-what was that?"

"I don't know (y/n) but we need to get out of her-"

"Senku! Your hand!"

And we both turned to see his unoccupied hand start to become hardened and he was unable to move it. 

The stone skin overtook us quickly, and we were both soon still as statues.

Stuck staring at one another in horror.

I remember thinking: At least I am with Senku

Then days passed. And then months. And then years. Nothing to keep my company but the stone face of my brother and my plague of thoughts:

Why does earth have to have a diameter of 7,917.5 miles? No wonder the earth was turned to stone. If we all lived on the sun with its 864,340-mile diameter then none of this would have happened! Odd numbers are the bringers of evil!

I need to walk the edge of the room. I didn't do it to check if the room was safe before and now look where I am! Curse Senku for trying to convince me that it doesn't work!

Another odd day...could this be the day I finally die?

But that day never came. Instead, a bright light cracked through the darkness one day. I was terrified at first thinking this was the light of death on an even-numbered day. Since when do the laws of the universe break themselves? But no, with this tiny streak of light came sensation, and then perception came tumbling right after. And the first thing I saw was my brother's smiling face.

And nothing but the rawest, purest, sprouts of joy came over me.

"Senku!" I shouted once I was able to see him, struggling to get to my feet and step towards the boy. But I quickly gave up and jumped into his arms instead, laughing at his surprised face and struggle to hold onto me and make sure I don't fall.

"(Y/n) you idiot! Take a moment to assess the situation!"

"Ehh?? Who cares about 'assessing the situation'! I finally have you back!" I exclaim, nuzzling into his neck to take in the soapy scent tainted by whatever chemicals he was working with that day. " oh I just knew something good was gonna happen today. It's an even day today and now I have my good luck charm with me!"

"Still crazy I see." He says with a sigh and then fully returns the hug. "I missed you too (Y/n), but we need to find clothes and shelter before nightfall."

"Clothes?" I say stepping back, and then it finally hits me that we are both naked. " Senku you fucking pervert!" I shout and attempt to cover myself.

"Ehh! I'm the pervert!? You're the one who jumped me!"

"Oh, so now that we're alone you think it's okay to look at your sister naked! When's the last time you touched yourself, you dirty boy! Just because you're feeling pent up doesn't mean I'm fair game!"

"Shut up! That's none of your business! "

" You shut up!"

"No, you!"

" No you!" He visibly pops a vein and is getting ready to yell again before I shout "Are you gonna get me clothes or keep staring at me! I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff you dirty nerd!"

"I'm ten billion percent going to kill you." He grumbles before grabbing long and rather sturdy leaves and tying the stems together to make temporary make-shift clothes.

He hands me the leaf clothing and I give him an unpleasant look. "Did you count how many leaves you used."

"(Y/n) now really isn't the time for that-"

"Did You count them!" I proceed to count each individual leaf and glare at him once my counting lands on an odd number. "Are you trying to kill me!"

"Of course not!"

"Then why would you hand me this disgrace!" 

"Just grab another leaf and attach it you'll be fine."

And so I did as he said and followed him as we ventured out into this new stone world.


	3. What is a Ritual?

The first thing my brother made for me in this stone world was a bow and arrow. He figured my archery skills would come in handy with hunting and preventing the attacks of predators since he was a pretty useless princess type character that provided major boons but lacked the strength to protect himself. The bow he handed me a day after I was unpetrified was messy, off-kilter, and the string wasn't taut enough. The arrows that came with it varied in size and thickness and only two of them were completely straight. I attempted a shot on some makeshift targets and made Senku laugh with how many arrows either missed the target completely or only scratched the outer ring.

"Looks like you've become rusty after three thousand seven hundred years." He teased, face shifting into a goblin-type spelling mischief and discord.

"Well maybe if my arrows were all the same size and my bow was an actual BOW I wouldn't be struggling so much!" I shot back as I strung another arrow and missed.

"Does it look like I've ever been near a bow before? Stop complaining and figure it out." He huffed as he watched me pull the string again and hit the target right in the middle. "See? You'll get the hang of it soon."

Taking a moment to approach the target and pull out the lucky arrow, I was able to quickly examine it and deduct that this was the best of the set.

"Senku! I need about ten copies of this arrow. It's the only viable one." I announced turning to give him a winning smile that would hopefully motivate him to make more.

"Yeah yeah. I'll see what I can do." he says as he takes the arrow and examines it, probably mapping out more specified blueprints. "Tune your weapon and see if there are any edible berries and plants around for now. We're gonna need a lot of strength tomorrow."

"On it!" I cheered as I threw the faulty bow along my back and grabbed four of the faulty arrows from the surrounding area just in case I saw anything small I could shoot and kill.

_____

The forest wasn't so thick as to not let any sunlight through its low canopy. It was more forgiving than other elements of mother nature, or maybe we just got a good spawn. Occasionally as I explored, I would come across bushes of berries that I quickly examine and then packed into a small bag around my hip. There were a few occasions where I noticed a new-world rabbit and a fawn but I was only lucky enough to hit one of those rabbits.

It made me want to stay to catch another; for the sake of even numbers. I'm sure Senku would prefer it anyway.

The sunlight faded through the leaves was shifting to an orange glimmer, a sign that I should start returning. But I ignored it in favor of my urges.

Then finally I spotted a rabbit, two of them actually. I quickly crouched down and strung my bow, taking in a deep breath before I let the string go and

Miss.

Cursing myself I strung another as the rabbits didn't seem bothered enough to move. Another breath and I smiled as the arrow I had knocked landed its target. The other rabbit scampered away, leaving me to take my spoils and finally head home.

As I was picking up the meat, I caught notice of something: a stone. But not just any stone, this stone was a person!

I Yelped, being so startled that I lost my footing and landed on my ass. From here, I was able to take in the full scale of the stone.

Though it was sitting, he was still about my height. I could only imagine how they would have towered me in the modern age. His stone arms were huge, dwarfing my own despite years of stringing arrows. He looked like he could snap my spine with three fingers alone, he was terrifying in every sense!

How Exhilarating!

After I returned with food and received my proper praise from Senku, I told him of the man I discovered today while I was out. The next day I navigated him to the brute and he praised me again, explaining that his strength would be a great asset to the new Kingdom of Science. However, Senku thought it best to not awaken him until after the big oaf and Yuzuhira-chan were awakened. We agreed on the subject and proceeded to make further preparations.

The first thing we worked on was a proper shelter. We gathered wood, made proper logs and soon we had a hut that stood above on a sturdy tree branch. Living in the trees was safer, according to Senku. Now every night, instead of walking the entire outer perimeter of the meadow, could trace the edges of the hut, exactly twenty steps by sixteen steps.

But one night, I counted fifteen steps. Had I messed up every other time I walked the perimeter? Was I missing something?

I can't live here anymore. It's haunted, it's evil, it's foundation is loose and there is a risk of falling through the ground. Anything to not live here, this place was faulty in every sense.

Senku could see my turmoil from where he was already laying down on a makeshift cot of leftover pelts and branches and leaves. Instead of pacing the room my usual four times, I paced around a fifth and sixth time counting fifteen steps on the wall nearest the exit every single time. Panic was settling in. On the seventh round, Senku finally spoke up.

"You're tired. That's why you're miscounting. Come lie down we did a lot of work today and there is still more to do tomorrow."

"Senku, I can't sleep here. It's evil here, If we sleep now then we'll wake up dead." I theorized, pacing back and forth along the evil wall, setting the fact in stone. This place is unlivable. "Senku get up, we have to go. We can sleep in the meadow tonight and fix this abomination in the morning."

"No (y/n), we can't. You need to lie down and rationalize things."

"I'm being rational Senku! The meadow has a safe perimeter and we haven't died. When this hut was a safe perimeter we didn't die. Now that it's unsafe we must leave."

I didn't notice when he had got up but soon his arms stretched around my body to hold me in his confines. My arms were forced to my sides and every four counts, Senku squeezed a little harder, nuzzling deeper into my back.

"Listen to me (y/n). You are safe here because I am here. And do you know what that means?" He waits for an answer before applying more pressure to his confines, trying to drag it out of me.

"Y-You will protect me.." I trail off, not wanting to finish the sentence I had preached on every odd day that I was stuck in my stone jail. It worked then...but I didn't want it to work now. Not when I was so sure that evil happenings were just around the corner.

"And?"

I gulp, soon relenting to the pressure. The presence was soothing, I knew it was safe. I was just being stubborn.

"As long as science is around, the rules of probability will always be in my favor," I say with a final breath, releasing some of the irrational thoughts. But others still lingered.

"Senku?"

"Yes (y/n)?"

"Can you hold me tonight?"

"Sure my crazy sister. Anything for you."

And so we both laid down after I made Senku promise to fix the length of the evil wall in the morning. He squeezed my all through the night, letting me know that as long as Senku was here and science was around, the probability of anything happening as a result of the odd number will always be in my favor.


	4. Who is Tsukasa Shishio?

But then he came along, and he ruined everything in his path. He took one look at me with those amber eyes and ruined my being. It was the first time I felt that way, yearning to be ruined by amber.

About a week after Taiju-kun was revived, he and Senku had left for supplies and came back with lion pelts and a...what was that? A greek god?

"This is the Strongest High School Primate from T.V. His name is-"

"Tsukasa Shishio. Though I suppose family names don't matter much anymore." He smiled as he held a hand out to me. Looking down at his hand didn't sit easily with me, both of my own could fit in his palm with plenty of room. But his eyes and his smile...they didn't seem to match his physique.

I'm careful with my eyes making sure to not give away too much of my skepticism as I ask, "Tsukasa you say...hmm. Do you write your name like this?" crouching down, I carefully carved the kanji in the dirt next to me with a single character. "Or like this?" with two characters, the less favorable of the two because then he would have five characters in his name.

"Only one character." He says pointing to the first option. "Is there a reason you ask?" he inquires. I muster the most intimidating side glance I could before taking his hand.

"No reason. I think we'll be good friends Tsukasa." I announce with a faux smile. " Please take care of us." I say with a bow and all the formality I could remember from three thousand seven-hundred years ago. When I stand upright I take a glance over at Senku and lean closer, whispering "Especially that nerd."

He pulls away and nods. "Of course." He seemed simple and straightforward a person. Maybe he wasn't one for words, but I wasn't going to be the one to draw more out of him. As long as he knew his role and completed his job with little errors, it didn't matter who Tsukasa was. He had four characters in his name and he was beyond my strength capabilities, that is all that mattered to me.

Senku calls all of us to gather nearby before he starts handing out 'duties' and 'responsibilities' for the time being: He would work on developing science to aid in survival, Taiju would help with any heavy lifting, and Tsukasa would be in charge of hunting.

"Eh?! What about me? I thought I was the hunter here!" I protested, standing and crossing my arms with a huff.

"Let's see...how do I explain this..." Senku muses aloud scratching the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "You were a nice hybrid damage and healing character. But now we have a full damage character so you can revert back to being a healer in our party." He explains. My protests continued;

"I don't have any supplies to a proper healer and there is nobody that needs to be healed right now." My face flushed a bright red at the thought that I'd be tossed into the backlines once again.

"(y/n)-san, don't you think your little crazy habits could get in the w-" Taiju started to speak up but was soon cut off by Senku.

"Shut up Taiju. Only I can call my sister crazy!" He defends me for a second before meeting my eyes again. "Look, your crazy habits end up costing a lot of time. Tsukasa doesn't need any problems or distractions when he's gathering. Right Tsukasa?" He gives Tsukasa a mildly threatening look.

"Right. Besides, I'm sure there's nothing you can do that I can't-" and that awakens something deep inside me. I loathed being underestimated and looked down upon. Just because I may be a little 'messed up' doesn't mean this wall of man is any better to Senku than I am! No one can protect him like I can.

With swift fingers I swung my bow from over my shoulder and strung two arrows, aiming at Tsukasa and letting both fly at high speed. His eyes widened as both arrows nearly scraped the flawless skin of his face and landed on two practice targets that happened to be behind him. "I can do plenty, thank you very much." I sigh as I string my bow back around my shoulders. All three men were stunned at my sudden aggression, and it was hitting me too. Since when could I be such a bitch? "I guess that settles it. I'll be hunting partners with Tsukasa."

Senku sighs loudly in defeat, moving his small hands up to rub away at the headache forming at his temples. "Why can't you just make things easier for your big brother?" He didn't seem too pleased when he heard my light and airy laugh waft around him almost mockingly.

"What kind of little sister would I be if I didn't make things difficult for you?" I chided, skipping to grip the two arrows snug deeply into the wooden targets and placing them back in my leather quiver. The sun was starting to set again and a rumble tore throughout my body. I guess arguing with Senku made me hungry.

"I'm gonna eat and then head to bed," I announced to the rest of the squad. "Goodnight Taiju, Goodnight Senku!" I waved as I started my way up the ladder. "I'll see you at dawn Tsukasa-kun."

_____

At dawn, I was not greeted by a fading azure sky or even the wink of a peaking orange sun. No, at dawn I was greeted by intense amber that fixated on my lips and was a little too close for my comfort. My boy went rigid and alert sirens went off in my mind. My instinct was clawing at me to get away!

I screamed, but I never heard myself scream.

Tsukasa was quick to cover my mouth with his hand and lift a silent finger to his lips, pointing at a sleeping Senku and Taiju next to me. "Wouldn't want to wake them up, would we?" He whispered. I couldn't reply, it was like he had stolen my voice with his hands. I'd never felt so...small. Tsukasa finally noticed my stunned eyes and pulled away, swiftly reaching out to help me to my feet.

"Did I scare you?" He nervously chuckled.

"N-No. I was just surprised that's all." I brushed off his suggestion and grabbed his hand despite my body still warning me to keep my distance, letting him pull me up with no effort. We had no more words to share out of consideration for the two sleeping boys, so we stepped down the wooden ladder and began gathering items for the hunt silently. I preferred it this way, it kept me far away like my body warned and it didn't force me to learn despite the curiosity playing in the back of my mind.

"Why were you studying me this morning?" I inquired, strapping my quiver across my shoulder and letting the bow follow.

He thinks for a moment before replying. As if he had to tread lightly in any conversation with me. "You're quite...interesting." He speaks lowly. Words causing sparks too close to my wooden heart for my liking. "You have three capable men who could be under your beck and call, yet you choose to hunt for your food."

He catches me off guard and he sees it in the way I tripped over my own feet for a moment. "E-Ehh? W-What do you mean?" I stumble out. He starts to lead the way into the forest, lowering the volume of his voice. I'm forced to fall in step next to him in order to hear him, and the proximity isn't doing much for my nerves.

"Well you are the only female and there are three of us. Eventually, we'll have to compete-"

"D-Don't say things like that! I already know I'm marked for death being the only one but so are you three! The only thing keeping us safe is the fact that there are four of us!" I whisper in urgency. I look away to conceal my flushed embarrassment, "Besides, Senku is my brother..." I inform.

"Is that so. Hmm.."

Our conversation was soon stripped bare as neither of us were ones for talking. The dense forest served as an adequate distraction as alert eyes scanned the trees for movement of any kind and hidden roots that materialized under our lightly covered feet kept us on our toes. After minutes of walking, the sound of a stream reaches our ears and we curiously wander to investigate it. When we approach, I'm stopped by his wide arm and a silent gesture towards the stream where a stag serenely drank from the stream.

" I don't think these ancient arrows can pierce that much muscle." I express with concern and Tsukasa doesn't even have to look at me to tell me to 'just take the damn shot'. Instead, he starts sprinting towards the animal, leaving me to pick up from there.

The stag looks up in surprise once he hears Tsukasa's footsteps. It's startled for a fatal moment where I knock two arrows and pull them back with deft hands like its muscle memory, and let it go with a single deep breath. I was right, the first arrow wasn't sturdy enough to lodge deep enough into the muscle of his leg to incapacitate him. But the second arrow pierced the creature's lung, I could hear it in the terrified wheeze as he turned to run.

The majestic animal was making full strides in the wrong direction. It barreled towards me letting out struggled breaths the entire time, I noticed the red glow in its eyes like something otherworldly had possessed it to attack it's hunter. I was rooted in my place in the bushes like a deer in headlights, I couldn't compel my stupid legs to move, to climb , to run! Anything to avoid the unnaturally sharp antlers of the three hundred-fifty pound animal trying to take me down with it.

Like lightning, Tsukasa appeared from nowhere with his arms spread wide and feet planted firmly on the ground. The stag kept its charge and ran forward with even more vigor on it's dying breaths. With almost no effort, the Lion King gripped the threatening antlers and held tight as the force of the stags charge pushed him back a meter. His grip was true as the stag halted fully. Tsukasa gave the creature no time to recover, tossing the animal to the side by the antlers with no mercy and then quickly sliding his knife along it's tough neck.

A breath I didn't know I was holding was pulled from me in a furry. The panic was settling in late: I was breathing rapidly and I had collapsed to my knees mulling over how I would have been impaled if Tsukasa wasn't here.

"I said I would protect you, didn't I?" comes Tsukasa as he lifts the corpse of the stag and begins walking. "This is enough for today." He states, or more so commands.

Every fiber in my body wanted to protest. This wasn't right, we needed a second deer or we would die! There was no way...no possible way that I could...

"Ok." I muttered, getting back up onto my two feet and gathering some semblance of composure over the situation and the lack of comfort surrounding me. It was like demons were jeering around me, poking me with pitchforks and teasing the fact that I'll die because we only have one deer to bring back. I had no choice but to turn my back to them and follow Tsukasa out of the greenery and back to the meadow we called home for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello All!
> 
> So I just wanted to let you wonderful readers know that my story will be taking a sudden dark turn. Because of that, I am updating tags and setting warnings here and at the beginning of the next chapter.
> 
> -WARNING-
> 
> This story will now contain mental and physical abuse, blood, dom/sub relationships, and non-con elements.
> 
> I hope I don't scare too many of you off. Enjoy and stay safe y'all!


	5. What are the fractured bones of my hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNING- This story will now contain mental and physical abuse, blood, dom/sub relationships, and non-con elements.

Yuzuhira-chan was revived now and all five of us were thriving. My chances of survival increased now that we had her around so I was thankful for that(and tried to ignore the fact there were now five of us total). 

But the dynamic of things shifted too quickly for me to notice, or rather I didn't _want_ to notice. Like sand through small fingers, our time of peace and march towards survival together sifted past us and became nothing but a thing of the past. Through the confusion and mind games, one thing reigned true: I was going to protect Senku and his pursuit to start civilization from scratch. Tsukasa was quickly shifting from just four characters to a threat to a threat in my brother's eyes, yet I didn't want to think like this.

Senku pulled me aside one day to 'discuss' things that he was concerned about. From the corner of my eye, I knew amber was watching us. Senku did too as he pulled me out of Tsukasa's line of vision and called for my complete attention.

"I want to keep this short as to not raise any suspicion from Tsukasa." He started, seeming not too entirely convinced that he should get me involved in whatever this is. "We are defenseless if Tsukasa decides he wants things run _his_ way, so we need to develop gun powder and quickly." He explained, leading me down a clouded path. We are too young to be thinking about war, but it seems the Stone world waits for no one.

"Gun powder? You want to make a rifle to keep Tsukasa in check?" I asked in a quick flurry of questions. "Did he hurt anybody? Why are you suspicious of him?"

Senku didn't like questions lately, He especially didn't like _being_ questioned in this fashion. Not when time wasn't on their side. I didn't mean to cause his face to slightly twist into an annoyed expression, but I couldn't help but want a more concrete vision as to why I should be afraid of this man that swore to protect us and helped me bring back enough food for us to eat like kings.

He looks off towards the forest before he fixes his eyes back on me, "Tsukasa killed a stone man yesterday, and admitted he knew what he was doing." he revealed in one breath. "I'm afraid I can no longer trust him. Our goals currently do not align."

It takes a moment to sink in, but even then I was reluctant. Tsukasa had _saved_ Senku, and he _saved_ me as well with no hesitation. It was hard to see somebody so suddenly vital to our survival in a bad light. But maybe that was a problem within its own.

" I understand," I mumble a little too low for my liking. I was just...too unsure about every component of the situation. Too many variables with little control. "I'll continue as things are I guess...as to not make him suspicious." 

"That's my girl." He praises, pulling me into a sudden hug. I gasp for a moment, Senku isn't one for contact beyond what was necessary. It brought me back to the smell of woodchips and the feeling of hot tears falling mercilessly; how he would hug me and make the pain go away when I skinned my knee at the park. He was such a sweet brother to me: the most gentle person around. The Stone world won't allow me to hold his hand anymore and stay glued to his side, it was too brutal for Senku to allow it. 

But when he squeezed me it brought me back to earth, back to here and now as he spoke. " It's completely illogical to say that I'll _always_ be with you, but you get the idea right?" We both share a chuckle at his awkward words. But I knew what he meant and that was all that mattered as we shared our sibling moment. "Dad would be so proud to see you blossoming here."

I couldn't help the tear that escaped. I hadn't thought of daddy in a while... Not when I was worried about surviving. I dared not dwell further on the fate of Dad either, for the sake of my fragile sanity. 

He pulled away with a final nod. "I will leave in the morning to start gathering the ingredients." He informs with a smile and places a hand on my head.

"Stay smart little sis."

_____

 _I_ was supposed to be the one to stay smart?! He was lecturing _me_ on being careful?! This was probably the single stupidest thing he could have done! Runaway and leave me with the very guy you want to protect me from?! _What the hell are you thinking Senku Ishigami!_

Tsukasa and I had gone out hunting not too long ago and came back to signs of a struggle. The hut was empty save for the new shattered pieces of glass and clay along with sporadic splatters of blood decorating the floor like some sort of sick crime scene rug. I was startled at first, preparing to raise hell to find my brother. But his words rung true in my ears: _I will leave in the morning to start gathering the ingredients._

"Tsukasa!" I shouted and waited for him to quickly jump the prongs two at a time to enter the hut. Calculating amber takes in the scene quickly and soon glances at me to gauge my reaction. He was on edge too, so I responded accordingly and scurried outside in a panic calling for him. Screaming desperately for my brother and friends while scanning the area of the meadow for clues led me to find tracks. Tsukasa wasn't far behind and immediately bent down to study them closely. He didn't speak for a moment, too busy organizing his thoughts before taking a clear path to action. Tsukasa was careful like that, he could rival Senku in that sense.

"Stay here in case they come back." He orders, and I immediately open my mouth to protest.

"I can't stay here when my brother is in danger! It's better if I go with you! With two people, we can cover more ground and-" I tried to reason with Tsukasa using my philosophy but to no avail. He cuts me off with his razor-sharp eyes, predatory like I'd never seen before and commanding my body to freeze without a single word. His eyes flash with the quick realization of the situation he is in, and I can see the cogs quickly turn in his head. Tsukasa had a plan of his own now.

" I think it's about time you learn some obedience." He muses, lifting his hand to grip my chin and squeeze impossibly tight, not far off from breaking my jaw. He forces eye contact that shudders throughout my body, my instincts yelling and pleading to get away from this impossible man. To flee, to hide, to grovel at his feet! Anything to prevent whatever he had in store.

"Please..." I struggle out, and he gets even angrier than before yet manages to look as serene as an undisturbed pond. He lets go of me, letting me drop to the floor with only my hands catching me and holding me above the ground. Then without warning, he steps on my hand and watches when my face contorts into pure agony as he crushes the bones in my hand with just a small amount of pressure on his end.

I scream for a second but quickly bite my tongue to hold in the sound. The metallic taste of blood blossomed in my mouth.

"You do not speak unless spoken too." He says, not even bothering to look at my pathetic form curling around my hand. "Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes." I fumble out, not trying to raise the flames of his anger anymore. He takes my reply and soon darts into the forest, leaving me to lament the state of my hand. 

A deep purple with sickly lightning strikes of yellow-painted my skin. Applying the slightest pressure sent strikes of pain up my spine. A pathetic whimper escaped my mouth and I bit my tongue even harder to prevent it, but the pain was too much. After years of studying to become a doctor, I could tell with sight, pain, and a little bit of pressure that he had fractured two of my metacarpal bones.

It seemed Tsukasa was already enacting his plan. I could only hope that Senku's own plan kept him safe. _If Tsukasa got ahold of him, would he...?_

I Couldn't complete the thought. Instead, I slowly drag myself up the ladder and lay against the far side wall of the hut, furthest away from the entrance on the floor. And there I waited alone for Senku or Tsukasa to return, praying for his good health and hoping to god I could devise a splint good enough to help my injury.


	6. What are the components of Miracle Water?

I was left alone for two days. And for those two days, I did absolutely nothing but think about Tsukasa and what he had done to me.

I was able to manage an improvised splint from leftover planks, lion, and rabbit pelts. I couldn't attempt to forge a stone world version of a cast with one arm, so I waited for him. I waited for my assailant to heal me. Immobilized and with nothing to do, I pondered the man.

I first thought of how stupid I was to doubt my brother. Senku was an absolute variable in my life, and yet I doubted his revelations of Tsukasa and look where it got me.

_"I think It's about time you learn some Obedience"_ The words played over and over in my head. What had he meant by that? His words held weight so much so that they made my stomach churn at the thought of what he had in store for me. Tsukasa's sudden shift came from nowhere, had he been suppressing this side of him in light of Senku's initial suspicion? Did he have plans to 'discipline' Yuzuriha-chan as well?

Slowly, Tsuakas Shishio warped from a useful set of four characters to a monster the likes I had never seen before. A monster that provides and protects; a monster that _saves_. I was driving myself crazy, the internal struggle over the true nature of Tsukasa was tearing me apart. And the side that painted him the holiest of saints was winning, much to my discontent.

A meek sound broke the silence I grew comfortable in. It was a yell or more of a struggled yelp. Like somebody was fighting for their life but was being quickly silenced. I jumped to my feet and jumped down from the hut, being careful not to move my injured hand too much. The scream didn't sound far and it sounded female, so I ran west to the direction I deduced it came from. Another short yelp and I turned left from whence it came, picking up my speed and frantically searching. The woods were thinning out and the terrain was becoming rougher against my weak shoes, causing me to wince when small pebbles stabbed through the thin material. Finally, I saw signs of life. I halted my steps and stared in awe at the hill in front of me where the man I had been thinking about nonstop for the past two days stood threateningly. Across from him looking weak in his shadow was...

_Senku!_

Taiju was nowhere to be seen and the only other person on the hill was Yuzuhira-chan. He was defenseless, there was no way he could hold his own against Tsukasa.

I could feel it deep in my bones. Senku was going to die. 

My body started to become numb, instinctively trying to protect me from reality. I couldn't hear them from this far, but Senku looked calm and his signature smirk never left his lips. Deep down I was yelling at him: _Didn't he realize the gravity of this situation? How could he smile in the face of death?_ They were too far away for me to hear them, but their composers spoke volumes

Tsukasa was quick to shatter my world; it was so effortless that it was laughable. He brought one swift hand down against Senku's neck and his small body immediately crumbled to the ground. My voice escaped me, and I hadn't even noticed that I had collapsed to my knees. Tears flowed unbridled and my body began trembling worse than any earthquake I'd ever experienced.

My Heart erupted into utter Chaos:

_Emptiness soon filled with_

_ANGER that soon clashed with_

_sadness...and it all swirled in a tornado of_

_confusion and denial._

I'm unsure when my silent cries turned into the wails like that of a wounded animal, but soon Taiju was by my side trying to reach me through the darkness. But I didn't want to be reached; I wanted to stay here and waste away. There was no such thing as me without Senku. He was the anchor I needed. Now that Senku was gone...everything had been destroyed. The universe had turned its back on me.

"Get up."

This was the voice of somebody who did not care that I was grieving. He had no time to waste on me, and he made that clear in the shivering tone of his voice. It was enough to snuff my screaming into a pathetic whimper.

"Hey! You leave her alone you monster!" comes Taiju crouched down by my side. My eyes finally free themselves from staring at the hill where Senku laid. Looking at Taiju, I could offer him nothing but a small shake of my head. He could see the hopelessness swirl within me, Taiju was well aware of how close I was with my brother. He clenches his fist and turns to Tsukasa who suddenly seems bigger than life itself.

They were arguing now. Though one couldn't call it arguing since Taiju seemed to be blowing his top off at a wall. Tsukasa's eyes were on me and only me. He must have been tuning out Taiju too. 

A deep growl comes from Tsukasa like some kind of animal. But it's effective in shutting Taiju up and causing Yuzuriha to stand rigid. My eyes finally dared to peek at Tsukasa and were immediately captured by the bloodlust splashing among amber. Suddenly I wasn't so confused anymore. Fear gripped at my spine and my instincts told me that I waited too long to move.

By now, Yuzuriha had gripped Taiju and quickly pulled him away to flee, much to his objections. She must have known Tsukasa wouldn't kill me yet, he had further plans.

Plans to break me.

This is what he meant by teaching me. He had plans to remold me into something that could prove useful in the stone world. But because I was something stronger than Steel, Tsukasa would have to constantly heat me up and hammer me in shape like the finest of craftsmen. I'm sure he didn't mind that, but I don't know if I'm ready for it...

"Stand, or I break your leg too." He says calmly, no sign of a loss of composure but his patience had clearly long surpassed him. Not wanting to be entirely useless and immobile in a world with no mercy, I stumbled to my feet. I fell silent, for fear he would threaten to take my teeth or worse, my tongue. But the tears still flowed in utter silence, they decorated my face unwanted like a streak of blue paint on a red vase. When he started walking with a huff, I was following him no questions asked.

The woods were dark yet it was still midday. The forest cast a veil of shadows that taunted me left and right; or maybe that was just my eyes playing tricks on me. 

He stops suddenly, and I only notice because I run face first into his back. I mumble an apology. and he responds by gripping my chin and directing my eyes to his. When I try to avoid eye contact, he squeezes tighter until I'm forced to plead with my eyes. "Eye contact is important. Show me your true intentions and I'll show you mine. _Never_ avoid my gaze."

I nodded blindly and dare not look away.

He has mercy for a moment and lets go of me, then turns to start walking again like nothing ever happened. I rubbed at my sore cheek and hoped the bruises would subside soon. "I'm certain you've mixed the miracle water with him" He states matter of factly. " Can you replicate the ratio?"

I don't answer for a moment as painful memories of hours upon hours of working with Senku to develop the stone antidote comes rushing at me. What a cruel man to make me relive these moments so soon. I quickly decided I wasn't going to tell him the ingredients-

"70% miracle fluid from the caves and 30% alcohol. Senku said you would need to get the ratio perfect or it wouldn't work otherwise." How did he manage to always be one step ahead? Tsukasa Shishio was in a league of his own...

"Yes." I answered blindly, and a small smile seemed to crawl up the edges of his handsome face.

"Good. You're learning."


	7. What is a proper punishment?

Tsukasa led me to a place completely different from the comfortable hut in the meadow. In some ways, I was thankful for that. I wasn't ready to go back to a place with so many memories swarming around it. But now I was in a new area that I had to scope and find landmarks to memorize. I didn't know where the best hunting spots were, though I suppose I wouldn't need to know that for a while. Everything depended on Tsukasa at this point in time.

The new base was rough and unlike the softness of the meadow. There I would be able to comfortably lay in the grass and watch the stars. If I wanted, I could nap in the sun and feel at peace with the bright forest that surrounded me. Here...things were different.

Tsukasa had clearly been to this place before and worked to make it livable. The occasions when he would wander off must have been spent developing the area. My new home was the side of a mountain littered with caves and giving the impression that they could all collapse on each other at any moment, but it seemed he wasn't worried about it. There was a small bridge that connected to a smaller improvised hut. It looked like he was in the process of planning to expand on the area so that a village could thrive here. Then again I should have assumed as much, he was seeking the revival fluid after all.

The first cave he brought me to must have been his dwelling. We walked along the rock to the very top of the cave system and stood in front of a single boulder that blocked the entrance. He effortlessly moved the boulder, something only he could manage, and then walked in. Inside was a bedroll of several pelts looking soft and more comfortable than anything I had slept on since my awakening. There were a few stone sconces that protruded from the rock and farther back in the cave was a very small spring. From the pleasant temperature inside the cold rock, I could tell that there must be hot springs nearby heating the place. The small spring to the left of the bed could fit about two people like a normal bathtub and was around five feet deep. Tsukasa was lucky to find a place so perfectly crafted by mother nature.

The nitric acid from the caves and the almost pure alcohol were brought to me rather quickly. After I replicated the fluid and tested it on a stone feather, Tsukasa committed it to memory and ordered me to stay in the cave, leaving me utterly alone. I dwelled on nothing but Senku and life before the petrification. I would give anything...anything in the world to wake up from this nightmare and walk to school with Senku again. But nobody listened to my prayers. I was an empty shell not worth listening to.

I was knee-deep in A dark place when Tsukasa finally bothered with me. The words he spoke suddenly woke me, and my body trembled once again in fear.

"I've allowed you to mourn enough. It's time I issue your punishment." 

I was laying on the bed facing away from him and curled around myself wishing away my existence. My eyes widened and wavered in fear once I heard the deep baritone of his voice. And the darkness that clouded my eyes faded from the edge of my vision. I wanted to be hyper-aware of his next move, so I sat up and turned to see him standing closer to me than I expected. I flinched at the proximity and he swiftly grips my hair.

"You're lucky that I found you in this stone world." He says, loosening his grip on my hair and almost caressing the strands. "If I had encountered such a poor creature as you in the modern world, your punishments would be _much_ harsher. " he smiles too sweet to be true. And I can only hope this man of contradictions goes easy on me. He finally sits on the bed next to me and runs a lazy hand up my thighs.

"I could cut, burn, and mar your beautiful skin as much as I please." He says letting a suggestive hand run a little too high up my thigh. A small drop of warmth begins to bloom throughout my body and I involuntarily shiver. He smirks and leans in close to my ear, intimate like I'd never experienced before. His breath caresses my ear and my eyes squeeze shut. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

I don't say a thing and what little patience he has snaps in half in an instant.

His grip returns and he slams my face on the floor of the cave with a sickening _CRACK!_ that churns my stomach. The added pain from my freshly broken nose nearly causes me to hurl but I manage to swallow it down with a shout that is quickly cut off when I bite my tongue. Deep crimson flows freely and Tsukasa seems to enjoy the sight.

"You'll do good to learn my rules quickly. But you won't have to worry about that, you're a smart girl aren't you (y/n)?"

I hold my nose and nod slowly, not wanting to incur his wrath for not giving a proper reply. A series of small whimpers leave my lips as the pain radiating from my nose becomes too much to bear. I finally break down in little sobs like a child who just scraped their knee. My shoulders begin shaking with each tear and I detest myself for my weakness.

"Good." He states, lifting his shapely hands to smear a bit of the blood from my nose up my cheek and then around my lips like some kind of sick lipstick substitute. "Quickly clean your face and then lay across my lap."

Another soft whimper leaves my throat but I don't dare take my time. I scurry to the cave spring and dip my hands in the water, bringing the liquid to my face and lightly rubbing into the sensitive skin. I repeat the motions twice and ponder a third to avoid my punishment a little longer but decide against it. Tsukasa had made it clear that he wasn't one to wait.

It was utterly embarrassing, forcing myself to lay across his lap. But my dignity was the least of my worries around this man. His palm pushes up the edge of my dress and I take a deep breath once I feel his hand leave my ass. "I want you to thank me for this gift like a good girl" he adds and I can't help but wonder how this could get any worse. Then without a warning:

_SMACK!_

And the sensitive skin of my ass is suddenly aflame. I grip his cloth and let out a sharp yelp in pain. My words escape me but he shows no mercy as he quickly brings his hand down again and harder than the last. " This will go on for as long as you allow it my sweet." He teases.

_SMACK!_

"Th-Thank you Tsukasa..."

 _SMACK!_ "Louder. I wanna hear your pretty voice scream my name."

"Thank you Tsukasa!"

 _SMACK!_ "That's more like it." I can hear the smile in his voice. He rubs along my ass for a moment in a soothing motion but soon it is replaced by the raging fire of another smack and another one. And I thank him for each one. I repeat my thanks so much that I begin to believe my words. I lost count of how many times he's brought his hand down and how many times I've thanked him for it, but soon a spark starts deep in my core.

_How can I be turned on by this?_

My behind was numb before he finally relented and set me upright. A sniffling mess of tears and bloody snot, I thanked him once more. When he gave me that sweet smile of approval, I couldn't stop my mind from yearning to see him smile more. His handsome face was crafted to smile.

A wave of exhaustion suddenly hit me, and I'm sure he could see it in the way my eyes slowly fluttered in and out of focus. All the pain across my body seemed to numb out further and further.

I blink once, twice, and fall limp in his arms. I blink thrice, four times, and don't blink again. Drifting in his arms somehow felt...

 _soothing_.


	8. What is an Apology?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a beefy chapter coming up next my friends :3

"Who is she?"

" _She_ is off-limits"

"A shame. She's quite the beauty despite her injury."

The presence of a voice other than Tsukasa's is what causes me to stir in my sleep. And when I peek with one eye to see who it is I am met with snow-white hair and judging eyes way to close for comfort. In a panic, I throw myself up and shuffle away from the boy, attempting to cover myself with a fur blanket. He lets out a small chuckle at my flustered face and I turn to Tsukasa for answers.

"This is Hyoga. He'll be helping me build the Empire of Might."

I look between the two men once, twice, and they both stare at me waiting for a further reaction. I don't indulge them despite the many feelings swirling in my gut, instead, I quietly stare at Tsukasa and wait for him to accept my silent request.

"Yes?" He says and I'm finally allowed to speak.

The entirety of my mouth feels sticky and foreign from doing nothing but occasionally screaming and praising his name. The voice that flies past my lips doesn't sound like my own. It's creaky, rough, and unsure like I've never experienced before. "How many more do you plan to revive?"

"Enough to build an Empire." is his straight to the point reply. I'm unsure why it surprises me, was I looking for a different answer?

"(y/n)?" comes a voice I hadn't heard in days. It sounded smaller than he ever usually sounded, but that was probably because he was being cautious. Peaking behind Tsukasa to the entrance of the cave I see Taiju's head poking from around the rock. He seems fine, save for a few scrapes and the sudden watering in his eyes. If he was here, that must've meant Yuzuriha was also alive and nearby.

A sudden rage like no other fought against the humiliation and fear that had been clouding my heart recently. Seeing Taiju, I suddenly felt... Awake. There were people other than Tsukasa in this world and no matter how corrupted my mind was becoming, a little part of me knew this wasn't right. And that small part detested that I had been so compliant and malleable this whole time. Tsukasa catches the sudden glint in my eyes and returns it with interest.

A quick nod towards the entrance of the cave is all Hyoga needs to be told to leave us alone and deal with Taiju. And soon after the sounds of two sets of feet walking down the bridges came. Once they were gone, he turns to me with a dark smile and makes a move to sit next to me on the pelted bedroll. I noticeably scoot a few inches away and he rests a hand on my thigh in response, leaning into my ear to whisper sins only I could hear. His voice deep and alluring in its own sickening way.

"You're quite irresistible when you get that _look_." His fingers are clearly experienced, they stroke up and down my leg slowly and in a way that almost soothes my anger. It doesn't help that his intense eyes have yet to leave my curves. But my rage does not want to be soothed, it wants to be heard. The sultry touches were becoming insulting after all the pain he caused.

Quicker than I ever thought I could be, I grip his wrist with a free hand and bring it to a halt when he reaches under my already short dress. A deep warning growl rumbles across his body and I feel it in my bones because he is pressed up against me, nearly pulling me into his lap. He nudges his nose into my shoulder and upwards towards my neck, taking in a deep breath of my scent. When I don't remove my hand, he chuckles as if my sudden defiance was that of a child's.

"Do you really want to test me, dear?" he cautioned, soon turning his feathery touches into a grip that would most certainly bruise if he pressed any more. I took the chance, finally finding some small amount of courage to speak.

"Leave me alone, you asshole." I spat, using all my strength to break out of his weak hold and stand to press myself against the nearby wall like a cornered animal. The smile on his lips drops into a thin line of something more neutral. Something like disappointment. He stands and that causes everything in my body to light aflame in a warning. "Stay away from me you _monster_!" I shout, slightly shuffling along the wall to the exit.

"Apologize." He demands and it stirs my core and feeds my flame simultaneously.

"I refuse to apologize to a monster like you after all you put me through! You're no man, Tsukasa. Just a lion playing pretend!" I shout, clutching my heart as all the horrid injuries he gave me start to pulse at once. Reminding me just what kind of pain he could afflict on me. Sudden like the moment a bomb explodes, he closes the short distance between us and lands a hit on my stomach that causes me to double over and fall to my knees in a coughing fit. Then he grabs my hair and begins dragging me outside, kicking and screaming along the rough rock that scrapes my skin. He doesn't drag me far, just to a small cave next door that was empty. He pulls me to the center of the room then stands at the entrance, looking angrier then I had ever seen him allow himself to appear.

"It seems you still have not learned your place after yesterday's punishment." He gives me his back suddenly, cutting off his 'oh so important' eye contact. But from the way his broad shoulders slumped just slightly, there had to be more to the gesture. "You will stay in this cave until you apologize." 

Nothing more is said as the light of the cave is slowly devoured by the movement of a rugged boulder. Alarmed, I watched as the light slowly diminished into a crescent. Phobia boils in my gut but it's already too late to repent for the sin. It isn't till I bang my fist along the jagged rock and call out to him that the severity of the situation settles in.

My first instinct now that I was truly isolated again, was to count.

I trembled as if there was an earthquake beneath my feet as I walked along the walls. Small rocks poked at my feet as I walked but I paid no mind. They were the least of my worries.

_15...23...35...47..._

51

It was that moment that everything came crashing down on me at once. The cave was too small, the air suffocating and unbearably stale. My stomach growled so loudly I nearly jumped out of my own skin. My head got dizzy and I felt as if I could collapse any moment so I took a seat on the hard ground. Bringing my legs to my chest did not give me any comfort. I will _die_ here. The cold of my jail cell showed no mercy, it nipped and bit my skin leaving me to wonder whether I was shivering from fear or lack of heat. Either way, I prayed Tsukasa came back soon.

My body, mind, and soul all screamed the same thing:

_He won_   
  
  
  



	9. Who is the Saviour?

They never tell you how to figure out how much time has passed in a place void of light. When you're left alone in a cave, the only markers of time are how hungry you are and how dry your throat feels. But even those markers weren't enough. The only thing they did was remind me how royally I had fucked up in standing up to Tsukasa.

This was what he wanted: For me to feel each and every wound pulse at once. Each injury was a rule. The dull throb of my hand reminded to never speak unless given permission, the more intense burning of my broken nose begged that I answered his every call, and the fading sting of my ass screamed to never disobey his orders. Strangely, I found a bit of comfort in the chorus of chaos called 'my body'. As long as there were no more rules to follow my path was laid out before me;

Just sit pretty and **obey**

He'd called me that once or twice... pretty. He'd called me _irresistible_ in the moments before he threw me in the cave. It didn't penetrate my heart then but now the words made a warm blush spread along my cheeks and up my ears. Some of his tender words from before his 'Great Awakening' provided the only warmth I could seek in a frigid cave. And sometimes I would allow my mind to bask in it. Sometimes, I would yearn for more. Sometimes, I'd wish my will would break quicker so I could easily succumb to his will. I tried to shake the thought from my head but it lurked in the back of my mind like a crocodile in a swamp of inner turmoil. Even numbers were obsolete; two, four, six, and eight weren't going to stop Tsukasa's wrath. In fact, it might incur it.

Shifting to lay on my side I hissed as a tiny, sharp rock dug into my ribs and moved my good hand to swat it away. The rock of the floor was warm if I stayed in the same spot and didn't move much, but it didn't take a genius to know that was because it was sapping my body heat. Judging by the lion-like roar of my stomach begging me to eat, I wouldn't last too long.

But like a blessing, the rays of heaven split through the thickening darkness like a sword and my body ached when I threw myself to attention on my hands and knees. His movements captured me like a painting, the way his muscles strained as he moved the rock were almost godlike. _The Savior!_

"It's been a couple of nights," he pauses to take in the sight of my matted hair and delicate skin caked in dirt, then smirks in triumph when he sees the glazed look in my eyes. "You've learned your lesson, I take it?"

I wanted to apologize verbally, but I didn't know of his words gave me permission to respond. Did I deserve my voice? It didn't matter because his smirk turned into a smaller smile when I nodded in response.

"Can you stand?" He asks a bit tender, and his eyes betray a shimmer of hurt deep, deep in the bronze. It warms my heart to see this shred of compassion, so much so that my lips perk up a smidge when I silently nod and attempt to stand. The action proved more difficult than I thought, almost as if I had forgotten the motions in the time I spent in the dark. I stumbled twice, but Tsukasa managed to catch and anchor me the third time. Human contact felt divine, it didn't matter who it was coming from. The warmth of his body felt like the light caresses of the sun. I found myself clutching to him, and not just because my legs were still regaining their strength. Eventually, I found my voice again.

"I... I-"

He raises a finger to my lips and halts the words from ever spilling.

"Come. Let's get you in the spring before we do anything."

______

I wasn't exactly sure how I got to the field about a week later. I had been out of it since I was let out of the cave; working on autopilot. I hazily remembered stepping in the spring and freeing myself of the dirt and grime of the cave that day. I remembered feeling something like a comb going through my hair and battling with the tangles, but judging by the new shortness of my hair Tsukasa must have gotten tired of the battle and cut off most of my locks. My nose wound was properly cleaned and had started to heal back correctly (thank god). I had a better splint on my arm and my clothes weren't the same ones Senku and I had developed. They were sleeveless and hugged my frame, not too suitable for hunting but the fabric split along my thighs enough so that I could run if prompted. But most of all they were a deep crimson that swam along my body.

They were so bright, it was almost as if I had been marked. The sort of mark that everyone steered clear of. And this was apparent when I had ventured out a few times and the few foreign faces that permeated the area looked away and avoided me like I was the plague. Among them were Yuzuriha and Taiju sometimes.

But today I was in a field. There were statues of people all around but Tsukasa and his right-hand man, Hyoga, stood in front of one particular woman. She looked quite calm standing like nothing could affect her. She was beautiful too, with pouty lips and all the right proportions that a woman could ask for. Deep down, I could feel the seeds of envy start to sprout.

Tsukasa takes the stone woman into his hands and holds her close. No words are spoken as the revival fluid is poured on the statue. It runs in streams down her face and around her neck. The fluid runs between her breasts and then finally a _crack!_ is heard. Plates of the rock on her face break off to reveal porcelain skin and brown doe-like eyes that quickly catch notice of Tsukasa's amber ones. The rest of the rock breaks away immediately and she falls limp in his arms like a true fairy tale princess. It shocks me deep down when I feel sudden claws of anger trying to tear their way out of me. It churns my stomach in a different way. The princess seemed like the perfect fit for an Emporer like Tsukasa and it only sort of hurt to admit that to myself. Her naked skin probably felt better against his, she fit perfectly against him. 

_I want him to hold me like that_.

She seemed lost in the amber for a second, but soon she gathers her composure and stands properly once she sees Hyoga from the corner of her eyes. A child-like smile graces her perfect face and she looks like pure joy.

"H-Hyoga-Sama! You came back for me-"

"Hush now Homura." Comes Hyoga and her lips clamp shut. She looks back over Tsukasa once then eyes me up and down like I'm some sort of threat. Instinctively I shuffle closer behind Tsukasa to hide some of myself and study her from afar. She continued to glare at me as if she wasn't the one naked in front of two men. She was confident in her body but looking at her started to annoy me so I quickly handed her the clothes Tsukasa had asked me to bring along. All of us watched as she threw the pink dress over her head and smoothed out the kinks.

"You have been revived because you were deemed quite useful to the Empire of Might. Here are your first orders," A sudden hand clasp down on my shoulder and I'm shoved forward with a bit of a stumble. Almost as if I was thrown into an Arena. I look to Tsukasa for an explanation but he doesn't grant me the pleasure. His face twists into something sadistic, like the time he relentlessly crushed my hand.

"You will kill this woman for your right in my Empire of Might." He says coldly, and every hair on my skin stands straight because _I_ was the woman to be killed.

"She's injured." She states flatly.

"Then killing her should be all the easier."

It was as if all humanity had fled her mind. Hyoga gave her a subtle nod and suddenly I had become prey to the cougar. A stone knife was handed to her and it only took mere moments for my fight or flight responses to kick in.

I ran.

Faster than I ever had before.

It didn't matter that I had been trapped in a dark cave with no food and water for days not too long ago, the animalistic look in her eyes said it all. She had orders and she was very well going to carry them out. As soon as I broke into a sprint for the woods just past the field's horizon I heard her footsteps follow close after. I was faster for a moment, breaking through the tree line first. But when I looked behind me, I saw her climb the first tree quickly like a cat and then swing from branch to steady branch with a grace anyone could lost in. It only served for my adrenaline to surge through my blood and get me moving quicker.

A sea of large bushes came into view and I took the chance to dive into them. She wouldn't be able to see me too well from the trees above. I scurried along the dirt like some mouse until the ground disappeared beneath my hands and I fell forward and rolled down a slope. I landed in another patch of bushes with a huff, twigs and leaves poking me uncomfortably. Though with a quick glance upwards through the leaves, I saw her dart across my vision. I'd gotten away for now.

I took a deep breath from all the running and ran a shaky hand through my hair. With a rather depressed sigh, I laid back on the ground and tried my hardest not to cry. Tsukasa was clearly favoring this girl over me despite all the things he put me through to learn his rules. Was it because he was bored? Was I not responding correctly to his wishes? Was I wrong to let my heart fall this far for someone so twisted?

 _No!_ This wasn't anything like that. He was just testing me! He must be... He wouldn't want anyone weak in his Empire, especially someone as mentally weak as me. But I decided I was going to prove myself, and no one was going to stop me! Not the evilness of odd numbers and certainly not that Homura bitch! She had three characters in her name, she was certain to bring bad luck to him!

_Snap!_

My breathing halts and I lay perfectly still at the sound of a branch snapping under someone's weight. All my confidence was sapped from me as I felt the presence of another in the thicket. Whoever it was could probably smell the fear on me.

With caution, I turned over so that I could get on all fours and slowly crawled forward deeper into the thicket, but there was no thicket to crawl deeper into. Instead, there was a continuation of the forest. If I left the cover of the bushes, I was sure to be caught.

But it seems the hand that gripped my ankle did not care about that.

I was suddenly dragged out of the bushes, my attempts to dig my nails into the ground and find some kind of purchase but it was futile. Gripping onto a root to halt my body only caused my good hand to start to bleed from the small thorns breaking my skin. Small rocks and the hardened ground scraped along the skin of my thighs and upper arms and I let out a meek scream.

When I was out of the thicket, it only took the sight of the girl's hungry eyes for me to start kicking at her desperately. A few of my kicks landed but she quickly overpowered me and roughly straddled my waist, effectively pinning me to the ground. "Stay still!" She shouted, and her war cry came after as she raised the knife above her head.

I closed my eyes after finally accepting my fate. This was no test, I was injured and weak and therefore a liability to those trying to survive. This was the reality of the cruel Stone World. I thought of Senku and his rare smile. In my close-to-death hallucination, Senku somehow looked so heavenly, but then his smile faded and he didn't look so inviting anymore.

_"You idiot._ _Byakuya_ _would kill me if my crazy sister died on my watch!"_

_"You're better than her. You're really gonna let some twig stab you and take you out?"_

_"Stay smart little sis."_

I wasn't ready. Senku made it clear he wasn't ready to see me yet. His words filled my soul, I was better than this. I was better than her. My body and soul decided that it wasn't going to let this girl kill me and take my rightful place!

I swiftly raised my casted hand and bit my tongue with a growl when the stone knife penetrated the wooden splint and dug deeper reaching my flesh. Homura's eyes widen once she realized my will was not broken. The fire in my eyes threw her off guard and I was able to turn the tables from there. Her body felt featherlike as I switched positions rolled her over. She hit the ground with a huff and suddenly I was the one with the knife over my head. I growled like an animal, eyes and everything about me wild with adrenaline. 

"You won't take him from me bitch!" I yelled and brought the knife down.

 _But it never met her porcelain throat_.

All my breath was knocked from me as a pole slammed into my stomach and knocked me off the poor girl. Looking up, I felt Tsukasa loom over me, amber twinkling with delight and triumph. A proud look crossed his face. I couldn't exactly tell who, but I hoped he was thinking of me.

"That's enough. You've proven your worth." 

Again, was he speaking to me or her? He was staring me down but somewhere deep in me didn't think what I had tried to do was something to be proud of. 

Looking past him I noticed Homura had already composed herself somewhat and was standing next to Hyoga with her head down and fingers clenching at her arms as she held herself. Then without a word Hyoga turned to start for home and she slowly followed robotically. 

Tsukasa pulled my attention away with a hand held out to me. I looked up to meet his gaze and he spoke.

"You're ready and _worthy_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the absurd amount of time it took me to update. Y'all know how classes be >__>


	10. no more questions

He was eager to get back home.

By the time we arrived at the small village, the sun had disappeared and most everyone was in their combs. Wooden planks blocked their entrance and all the flames of torches were blown out. The mountainside looked different in the light of the moon, something serene and to be admired. For a moment, it reminded me of a beehive. But now wasn't the time to be making childish connections like that.

He was quick and quiet the entire trek back but now that we were back in his den I got the feeling he would be talking to me a lot more. I held on tight to his words from earlier. They gave me the validity I didn't know I needed. Something to fill the void Senku left behind. My thoughts were quickly pulled from my brother as the predator in the room suddenly grew an insatiable hunger that I could feel. He pointed to the pile of furs and I was there with haste. I shifted in my spot a few times, some fluttering in my stomach unrelenting in its assault on my nerves. I watched as Tsukasa pulled something from a crate and then turned to glare at my form.

"Turn around, hands behind your back."

I wasn't comfortable showing my back to this predator. I was even more uncomfortable with being restrained in his presence. However, this was nothing new; restrained or not I would always be helpless to the strength and power he had over me. It frightened me once upon a time but nowadays, when the revelation would make itself known, I would feel safe. I would think of the stag that nearly killed me and I would think of all the other animals and people that wouldn't hesitate to. In all those scenarios Tsukasa was the victor.

Some type of small rope was tied around my wrists. Tsukasa gave it a few experimental tugs and I hissed as it dug into my skin. The material was far from soft and I could tell any kind of struggling would leave my wrists raw and red.

Then suddenly my vision was taken from me. This new darkness dragged me back to the scenery of the cave for a moment. All the demons of the dark flared up to poke and jeer at me, and I bit my lip once the pathetic whimper I so desperately tried holding, escaped. The weight on my eyes shifted a bit as his thumb stroked along my cheek but the light was not brought back.

"You trust your savior, right (y/n)?" He whispered in my ear, leaving a small peck on the sensitive skin. It never ceased to amaze me how Tsukasa could tell what was racing through my mind like some kind of clairvoyant. He was like a magician, he waved his wand and all the demons disappeared and I was left alone in a calm dark. Soothing darkness because he was there.

I nodded slowly and he removed his hands only to replace them with a gentler cloth. "Good. I don't intend to ever betray your trust."

Another shot to my heart. A piece of the fragile glass goes flying off and I don't even bother to see where it fell.

"Everything I do is deliberate." A hand trails down between the shape of my breasts and some pressure is applied to gently lay me on my back. This gentleness... it's new. Nothing like Tsukasa. Something he shouldn't be capable of.

More pieces come crumbling off like decay. I try to hold onto them but they slip through my fingers as they quickly deteriorate

"Trust in only me, and you can experience love and devotion like you never have before."

"You...love me?" I almost regret the words. But after hearing his confession of sorts I was compelled to confirm them. I was in a minor shock. I had broken a rule in the process. However, I wasn't reprimanded immediately.

He didn't confirm it either. He was silent for a long few moments, probably stunned as to why those words came out of his mouth (contrary to his earlier statement). He was hesitant with his reply, trying to choose his words carefully.

"In a way, yes." He finally forces out. "But that does not mean you mistake my feelings for mercy." His hands trail up to my chin, soon gripping it with a warning strength. "I have zero-tolerance for your 'mistakes'." He spits out, dragging me forward with his grip.

"I wanted to reward you for your triumph. However, it seems that you want me to use you instead. Are you tripping up on purpose, (y/n)?" He asks and I can hear his sadistic smile. "Do you long for me to use you?"

"Yes!"

There was no hesitation in my voice. That was the real me speaking and it surprised me. Tsukasa's fingers worked magic along my skin and it made my body crave more. I needed him to touch me in ways No one had before. I needed him to make my body remember who he was. I was done fighting, I wanted to surrender. I wanted to give him every inch of me as a thank you. Logic was thrown to the wind long ago.

I used to think there was no one in the world that I could love more than Senku and saving numbers, and conversely that there was no one in the world who could love me more than Senku did. But like everything else I believed, Tsukasa shattered that reality. He shattered those chains and replaced them with his own hands. Soft sometimes but fierce and unrelenting. I didn't want him to ever let go.

"Then come, present yourself to me."

When I feel his weight lift from the bed I swiftly settle on my knees. I wasn't sure what he wanted but I had an idea. I licked my lips for show and parted them. The rough pad of his thumb parted them even more, molding them to the perfect shape like they were nothing more than Playdough. The sound of shifting clothing meets my ear and suddenly my lips around the head of his member.

It takes a moment for instinct to take over, and before that my movements are a bit sloppy and uncoordinated. But determination is what suddenly causes me to get it together.

I teased the head of his cock with light sucks and long languid licks to savor his taste. A minuscule groan falls from him and his hand finds purchase in my hair, gripping it so that I could feel his fingers on my scalp. I'm encouraged to take more and so I take a deep breath and test just how far I can take him in. Moaning around his cock sends shivers I can feel up his spine and suddenly he wants more.

The amount of force behind each small thrust forces my mouth wider and wider causing the muscles in my cheek to ache in protest. Ignoring all of the protests of my body, I let my throat relax and reign myself truly to him.

My name falls from his lips with a deep groan and I know I’m doing something right. The syllables inspire my body and my tongue becomes eager to taste him in the most intimate of ways.

"F-fuck-" he groans out after a particularly rough thrust deeper into my throat that causes me to choke around his length. Suddenly I'm reminded that I have to breathe to live. I try to pull away but he doesn't allow it, tightening his grip in my hair like a threat with a violent growl following. "Sluts like you don't get to breathe." He spits out, continuing his relentless assault. He revels in the sudden fear in my widening irises, feeding off of it like a true demon.

The lack of breath awakens something in me. Teetering on the edge of darkness felt so good because I knew he would be there to catch me if I fell. Together we danced along the blurring line until the edges of my vision started to dim. Anytime my heel would slip over the edge he would pull me back and demand my focus.

That was until my lungs were at their absolute limit. My vision was fluttering so I tapped him twice, hoping he would have mercy...

And he did.

He shoved me off of his cock and I fell backward, my head hitting the very edge of the furs. A series of coughing fits erupted but I quelled them quickly. Tsukasa was making his next move and I had to be there for it.

"I can smell how wet your pretty little cunt is." His vulgar words sent another shiver down my spine, probably making me drip even more with anticipation. He manhandled my body, lifting me to the center of the bed and contorting my limbs as he pleased till finally my ass was in the air and I was leaning on my shoulders, hands still confined behind me. 

"A-Ah!" 

I let out a surprised moan as two of his meaty fingers pushed their way into my sopping Pussy and began to slowly push in and out in a tantalizingly slow pace. He stroked my inner walls with vigor and soon his tongue followed as he teased my pearl. I didn't care who was listening, Tsukasa was making me feel like I was on cloud ten with just these small ministrations and the whole world had to know about it.

As he sped up his name started spilling from my lips so sinful my whole being felt dirty, yet Tsukasa had the effect of not making me feel so. Like he was too divine to ever be synonymous with such humanistic constructs as filth and sin. His tongue licked a slow stripe down my slit before pushing in with his fingers and eagerly tastes my insides. Drool seeps from the corner of my lips and my eyes close in ecstasy. All my senses were directed towards his pleasure.

He removes his tongue and fingers too early for my liking. This new pleasure had become so addicting I was whining at the loss of friction and all the little pleasant shocks that came after.

"What's wrong (y/n)-Chan?" The cute honorific shushes my whining. I was in no state to have deserved one. He continued; " You look like you want to ask for something. Go ahead" he encourages. voice dripping with anticipation of what was to come tumbling past my lips. He clearly loved to hear me beg.

But I couldn't. A very thin thread of the quiet girl who kept to herself and counted and loved archery and biology and cared for nothing but her older brother was holding my tongue. Pleading me to remember her. 

I quickly quieted her, making sure to not completely sever her for the prospect of a future meditation.

" Please Tsukasa…"

"You can do better than that." He firmly states, almost breaking the illusion.

" Please….make me feel good...Tsukasa." I panted out the syllables of his name and he soon answered my prayers.

He wasn't as impatient as I thought he was going to be. Tsukasa tended to take things at his own quick pace, keeping me struggling to catch up. But he took things a bit slower this time. If I hadn't been lost in the throws of pleasure and many miles gone, I'd of thought the gesture was a compassionate one. Subtly sweet like a lozenge.

Pain blossomed in my nether regions growing slowly as he inched himself in. Tsukasa lacked nowhere, having both girth and length that threatened to tear me apart. Despite the small whimpers of pain that slipped out, he continued until he was fully sheathed inside me. And when he finally reached the deepest depths I didn't know existed, something else began to take a hold of me.

He loomed over my body till he was next to my ear, giving me delicate kisses and nibbling my ear. Then he whispers small praises of how tight and warm I am and it makes me giddy, eager now that I'd had a small amount of time to understand what being full felt like.

He feels my impatience and so gives an experimental thrust. Lightning explodes from my core and a particularly loud moan of his name leaves me. This spurs him forward into an unforgiving pace. His hands and envelope my sides in a bruising grip and push me down as I try to push back into him, demanding my obedience with a feral growl. 

By now only a small amount of pain comes with each thrust. And the pleasure from the friction drowns it out with a shout. A coil in my core continually tightens as he draws moan after moan from my body, leaving me forgetting simple things like language.

Tsukasa slowed and was soon manhandling me to his desires once again. Gripping at my soft skin like I would somehow slip away. He turned me over and I'm set free of my confines, the cloth around my eyes is removed.

He's breathtaking. And the way he looks at me tells me I'm just as breathtaking to him. His breathing is shallow, but the way his chiseled chest rises and falls is almost as mesmerizing as his chocolate eyes full of emotion I'd never seen before. He begins thrusting again and a squeak escapes me soon followed by deeper moans. I carefully reach my hands up to grip his shoulder and he accepts the contact, pulling my body closer to his thrusts and moving his hands under my back. 

My nails scrape along his back, trying to find any kind of purchase for fear I'll float away with the pleasure. He lets out a growl in response and soon returns the sentiments by latching his teeth on the junction between my shoulder and neck. He bites down harder, drawing crimson, and it feels so good.

"Tsukasa! I-I can't-!" I moan out, trying to warn him of the coil about to snap deep down. "I'm gonna-!"

"I've...got you." He pants, enveloping me more and more in an almost loving embrace. "Fall apart… I'll be there to catch you…"

And with that, the coil snaps and I see white. For a moment, I think I'm in heaven with him. I hear angels singing hymns of love and devotion, but maybe that was just my ears ringing.

My body suddenly feels the onslaught of exhaustion. It doesn't allow me to stay conscious long enough to hear what he had to say, the praises he potentially sang. It demands my eyes close, so I listen.


End file.
